Not Long At All
by MsRainey
Summary: Sarah is getting a lecture about her love life by her stepmother again. When she brings Jareth into the conversation things start getting interesting. J/S.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth; all copyright belongs to Jim Henson and the people who graced us fans with it's amazing story and film. **

**A/N: So, I was listening to one of my favorite artist, David Bowie, and started thinking of this movie. It is one of my all time favorites and I think David is just incredibly sexy, so I decided to write out this little baby that popped quite unexpectedly into my head. Hope you enjoy. Reviews are love!**

P.S.! I know the character's are probably OOC, but whatever. This site's called FanFiction for a reason, eh? ;)

_"It's only forever  
Not long at all__"  
-David Bowie: Underground_

* * *

It was an ordinary family dinner with the Williams. That is, until Sarah's stepmother, Karen spoke out of turn, as usual.

Sarah poked at her fettuccine, her shoulder's slumped after an exhausting day of college classes, work, and homework. She'd also been feeling down by the fact that she hadn't spoken to Hoggle or any of her friends for almost a month and a half.

Her father, Robert, noticed her fatigue and nudged her foot from under the table. "How's school going, Sar?" He asked, taking a bite of his meal.

Sarah looked up briefly and smiled strenuously. After returning from the Labyrinth she'd always second guessed her final decision. Had she made the right choice? Did she regret refusing the Goblin King? Why did she feel like she didn't belong here? And always, she instantly regretted these thoughts. _Of course you made the right decision!_ Her mind would scream, _You had to save Toby!_

"It's fine." She answered, and went back to her food, not missing the raised eyebrow look from her stepmother.

"How are things non-school related?" Karen asked in a sugary sweet voice that made Sarah clench her jaw. She knew what was coming next. The long ranting and raving about Sarah's love life, or lack of one, and how she was getting too old to be keeping her "head in the clouds" all the time.

"Work is work." Sarah answered, deliberately dodging her stepmother's true inquiries.

"What I mean is, are there any boys? Any dates you have planned?" She dug deeper, her voice remaining sweet. "Toby, dear, elbows off the table."

Toby paid no attention to the conversation and remained enraptured to the television cartoons playing, robotically taking his elbows off the table.

"Dates?" Robert questioned, looking at Sarah with a peaked interest.

Sarah held back a sigh. "Uh, no dates, no." She answered, watching Karen frown. She knew Karen wanted her to find a man, and move out as soon as possible.

"Well, it just so happens that I have a co-worker of mine whose son just got out of an engagement. I told her that you were single an-" She started saying before Sarah scoffed and threw her napkin on the table.

"What? You're trying to set me up with someone!?" Sarah yelled, looking at her dad for backup. However, Robert just looked uncomfortable and unwilling to jump into the conversation. "I don't need to be set up with someone; least of all a person who just got out of an engagement!"

Karen pursed her lips. "Oh come now, Sarah. You're going to be 19 in a month! You need to start seeing people! Going out into the real world! You're always up in your room staring into that mirror and talking as if-"

"You know nothing about me," Sarah snarled, gathering her dishes and mess, preparing to leave the table.

"Maybe not," her stepmother continued, firing back, "but you need to start getting out. Do you expect to live here the rest of your life, with your toys and childish fantasies?"

"Now, Karen-" Robert tried to speak, but to no avail.

"Honestly, Robert! She hasn't had any dates at all! What girl at her age doesn't go on dates? It's unheard of!" Karen said, each word cutting into Sarah's nerves with every passing syllable.

"I have so had dates!" Sarah growled, "And for the record, it just so happens that I do have a boyfriend!"

Karen looked at Sarah with frustrated disbelief while Robert frowned and looked at his daughter with scrunched brows. "You do?"

"Why have we never seen him or heard of him then?" Karen asked, "Toby, elbows off the table!"

Sarah racked her brain and the only man that ever occupied her thoughts in such a way popped up and her mouth was spilling lies before she could stop herself. "I don't have to tell you everything. And he's extremely busy!"

Karen hummed, her tone pretentious and still disbelieving. This fueled Sarah's anger more, wanting to prove her stepmother wrong.

"He is!" She yelled defensively. "He's the most powerful ruler!"

Karen's interest peaked and her father's brows shot up. "Ruler? Like a CEO?"

"Y-yes." Sarah answered, her eyes losing some of it's fire.

"Of what, exactly?" Karen asked, pursing her lips.

"Of, of a gardening company. 'King's Gardening and Supplies'" She came up with, mentally beating herself up over the crazy web of lies she was spinning.

"I've never heard of it," Her father commented, looking thoughtful.

"Neither have I." Karen added, looking at Sarah. "And does this boyfriend of yours have a name?"

Her tone made Sarah scowl and felt her anger intensify once more. "Jareth. His name is Jareth and he's successful and rich and unbelievably gorgeous!"

Karen looked a little put off by the news but her resistance never wavered. "Well, I'd certainly like to meet this Jareth fellow. How you could manage to catch the attention of someone described like that, well..." She trailed off.

Sarah fumed and looked at her father, hoping he'd defend her in some way. She wasn't surprised when he didn't say anything, but it didn't make the hurt lessen in anyway. She stood up abruptly and ran out the house, ignoring the voices calling out behind her.

Sarah ran without looking back and let her feet take her where they may. It seemed as though they wanted to go to the park she was so familiar with. She kicked a nearby tree with an angry shriek and plopped onto the ground. It was times like these that made her ache for the Labyrinth, for the Underground.

She didn't know why, but it was like a gravitational pull at her very being since returning almost four years ago, and the only way she felt satisfaction was by talking to her friends through her vanity, or dreaming of the King and his kingdom.

She didn't know how long she'd sat there, wallowing in her self despair, but she jumped suddenly when a pair of familiar boots made their way into her line of vision. She gasped and her eyes widened. She kept her head down in fear that her imagination was getting the best of her.

"Sarah,"

Shivers ran down her spine at the sultry, silky voice that had spoken. She took a breath and looked up. Her lips parted at the very sight of him.

He looked down at her as he had when she'd first met him. His features sharp and his scent strong and spicy and so... raw. It made her mouth water. Everything about him manipulated her senses and he'd only spoken one word.

"Shocked are you?" He asked, his tone amused and haughty as she'd remembered.

She stood up and ran her eyes at every inch of him, one part in particular that made her vision linger farther than was appropriate. He noticed this and smirked. "Something interests you, Precious?"

She cleared her throat and met his gaze, fighting off a blush unsuccessfully. "What are you doing here?" She asked, proud her voice had not wavered.

Jareth's eyes traveled from her face and over her form unabashedly. "Well, well, you've certainly grown up, haven't you, Sarah." He said, ignoring her question.

She narrowed her eyes, fighting the tingles his voice sent through her skin when he'd said her name like that. "What are you doing here?" She repeated, balling her fists.

He noticed her tense stance and smiled lazily. "You called upon me, did you not?" He asked, stepping toward her, taking delight when her eyes darkened and her back hit the tree, trapping her within himself and the bark.

"I-I did not!" She argued weakly, her eyebrow twitching in annoyance when even she heard the lack of protest in her words.

He archef an eyebrow and raised a hand up to cup the side of her face. "Do not lie to me, Sarah. You'll do good to know they do not work on me. Your family, perhaps, but never with me."

Her green eyes widened comically at his insinuation. "You were listening!"

He chuckled lowly. He was so close to Sarah, that she could feel his breath, causing her to feel lightheaded and her knees turn to jelly. "Of course I was, stupid girl."

Her eyes flashed at his insult and he felt great mirth at seeing it. "I am not stupid!" She hissed, "Don't you dare insult me."

"As far as I'm concerned, you are." He said, his words turning sharper. "I offered you everything, and you denied me. Denied me for _this_! This life your living now!" He all but snarled at her. "How is it fairing for you, Sarah? Any regrets?" His tone grew lighter and filled with triumph.

Sarah's breathing labored and she was almost seeing red. "What? Are you such a sore loser that you had to stalk me to get over your own heartbreak?"

Her words snapped something within him and his features hardened. "You know nothing of which you speak of, _girl!_" He said, grabbing her hair and forcefully tilting her head up so she was looking directly up at him. "Do not play with fire unless you want to get burned."

She didn't know why, but something about the hurt and dented pride in his voice when she had cruelly overstepped verbal boundaries gave her the answers she'd been looking for the past four years. Everything he had said spoken, and unspoken with his words, body and tone gave her the courage to do what she had done next.

She grabbed a fistful of his eccentric blond hair, and smashed her lips to his. She felt smug when he emitted a groan and she knew she had caught him off guard; however, her small defeat flew out the window when he pressed her harshly against the tree and practically devoured her mouth with his skillful tongue, touching nerves that she hadn't known existed.

Sarah gasped air when his lips abandoned hers and began to trail down her jaw and neck. "Tell me, Sarah," He asked, between kisses, "what do you want now?"

Her head was spinning and she moaned when his hand cupped her right breast roughly. She struggled for an answer, knowing she wasn't capable of stringing a proper sentence together. He bit the curve of skin where her shoulder and neck met and she hissed in both pain and pleasure. "Tell me," He demanded.

She pulled away and looked into his mismatched eyes, dark with lust and desire, but startled, she also saw there was apprehensiveness in his eyes as well. He feared her rejection she realized and her heart began to beat faster, if possible. Again, he gave her answers she needed.

"You," She said kissing her way from his jaw to his now closed eyelids, and finally to his lips. "I want you," She whimpered.

He let out a harsh breath into her mouth a restrained himself from groaning out load. "You must be certain, Sarah. What you're saying now-"

"I'm sure," She answered, wrapping a leg around him and arching her back into him. "I'm sure, Jareth."

"You will come with me back to the Underground." It wasn't a question.

She nodded, running her hands through his hair, and catching her breath. "Yes."

He looked at her impassively, but his eyes were flaring with various emotions. "You do realize that you will not be permitted to come back up here. You will remain mine, forever."

She smiled slightly. "It's only forever,"

He chuckled and placed a lingering kiss on her temple. "Not long at all."

The sound of her father's voice, searching and calling out for Sarah broke their moment and the two separated reluctantly. Sarah ran her finger's through her disheveled hair. "Well, I guess we'd better go before he finds us."

Jareth raised an eyebrow and smirked. "No."

Sarah frowned and narrowed her eyes at him. "I thought you said-"

"I meant every word I said, love." He told her, running a finger down the valley of her breasts, smirking in smug satisfaction when her breathing sped up and became short. "However, I do believe you have a boyfriend to introduce to your family before we part."

Sarah grimaced when she saw the mischievous glint in his eye. _Oh no. _

_**.fin.**_

_

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed! Review!**_  
_


End file.
